Question: Deb ate $15$ strawberries. Amir ate $5$ fewer strawberries than Deb. How many strawberries did Amir eat?
To find the number of strawberries ${\text{Amir}}$ ate, we start with the number of strawberries ${\text{Deb}}$ ate and subtract ${5}$. $15$ $?$ $5$ Deb's strawberries Amir's strawberries 5 ${15} - {5} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many strawberries ${\text{Amir}}$ ate. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${15} - {5} = {10}$ Amir ate ${10}$ strawberries.